When testing a device under test (DUT), such as a printed circuit board (PCB) or other electronic device, the DUT may be subjected to test signals, such as electrical and/or magnetic signals, at various testing points about the DUT by, for example, scanning a probe or other testing instrument about the DUT. Various measurements can be made for each testing point and each test signal, such as electromagnetic field emission measurements, and injecting electromagnetic field into DUT elements by field coupling or direct injection methods.
The most common way to visualize the measured (scanned) data is overlapping the measured data to a DUT picture to analyze any detected issues. However, this approach requires the user to have an in-depth knowledge regarding the DUT. For example, the user would have to know or look up various components of the DUT about particular testing points of interest even if these components are visible on the DUT image. In addition, some of the components of the DUT may not be visible, i.e., may be obscured by other parts of the DUT, on the DUT image, which makes knowledge regarding all the components of the DUT critical for analysis.